finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kam'lanaut/Dissidia NT
Kam'lanaut is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version. He is the first villain to represent Final Fantasy XI. He is a Specialist type. Kam'lanaut is is a new character who did not appear in the PlayStation Portable ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' games. Kam'lanaut's default player title is Nameless Sovereign. His manikin counterpart, the Archduke of Antiquity, is brown. Profile Appearance Kam'lanaut's default appearance, "Descendant of the Zilart", takes his appearance from his boss battle in Final Fantasy XI. The armor on his arms and legs is white with gold trim and adorned with purple-hued gems. The accessories in his hair are also white. The first alternate coloration recolors his armor dark gray with a silver trim adorned with red-hued gems, and his hair accessories are also dark gray with silver lining. The second alternate coloration recolors his armor red with black trim and adorned with yellow-hued gems, and his hair accessories are also red with black lining. His first alternate costume, "Archduke of Jeuno", is his main appearance through the story of Final Fantasy XI. He wears a red collared cape with blue inlay and bronze hem around the shoulders, which is tied with blue rings. His torso is covered in black, blue and gray sashes, and he wears a blue skirt with gray hem over the top of black pants. His boots are dark gray with black heelcap and collar with a red vamp. His belt is silver and red, adorned with a blue gem, and he wears two bangles on his left arm, colored two different shades of red. In its first alternate coloration, his cape is white with red inlay and brown hem, tied with silver rings. His sashes are recolored brown and red, and wears black and purple bangles on his wrist. His pants are now white, beneath a beige skirt with brown hem, held in place with a brown and orange belt with an orange gem. His boots are gray with gold heelcap and collar with black vamp. The second alternate coloration of the Archduke of Jeuno costume somewhat resembles that of his brother Eald'narche. His cape is blue with yellow inlay and white hem, tied with silver rings. His sashes are varying shades of black and navy, and he wears black and gold bangles on his wrist. His skirt is navy with black hem, worn over navy pants and held with a black and gold belt adorned with an orange gem. His boots are gray with gold heelcap and collar with blue vamp. DFFNT Kam'lanaut Costume 01-A.png|Descendant of the Zilart I DFFNT Kamlanaut Costume 1 B.png|Descendant of the Zilart II DFFNT Kamlanaut Costume 1 C.png|Descendant of the Zilart III DFFNT Kam'lanaut Costume 02-A.png|Archduke of Jeuno I DFFNT Kamlanaut_Costume 2 B.png|Archduke of Jeuno II DFFNT Kamlanaut_Costume 2 C.png|Archduke of Jeuno III Personality True to his history as a Zilart prince, Kam’lanaut is greedy and lofty, straying from the conflict between Materia and Spiritus simply because he was not summoned willingly and won't be rewarded. Despite initially approaching the Onion Knight, Vaan, and Y'shtola with respect, he is quick to try and kill them to witness the "fabled purification" of Shinryu from the previous cycles. When confronted by Golbez for tampering with Spiritus's energy, Kam'lanaut treats the warlock with contempt, despite Golbez's attempts to tell him his tampering will cause the realm to collapse and his actions are not going unnoticed. Equipment Kam'lanaut equips swords and shields. The default weapons are Sublime Estoc, his main weapons in Final Fantasy XI. The first alternate weapons are Winged Degen, the second alternate weapons are Delkfutt Galatyn, while the third are Divine Blade. DFFNT Kam'lanaut 's Weapons.png|Kam'lanaut 's Weapons. DFFNT Kam'lanaut 's Winged Degen.png|Winged Degen. DFFNT Kam'lanaut 's Delkfutt Galatyn.png|Delkfutt Galatyn. DFFNT Kam'lanaut 's Divine Blade.png|Divine Blade. Story Kam'lanaut is transported to World B as one of the warriors for the new god of discord, Spiritus. New to this world, he felt like he was dragged into the conflict rather than called, and decides to stay clear and search for a way to return to his home world, not answering Spiritus's calls for his champions to meet him. He learns about Shinryu's purification process that afflicted the veteran warriors from the previous cycles. Kam'lanaut encounters the Onion Knight, Vaan, and Y'shtola on the Floating Continent. After learning that the only way to go home is to generate energy born from battles, Kam'lanaut fights them. Planesgorgers descend upon them and seizing the moment, Kam'lanaut attempts to finish off the Onion Knight and Vaan, but is waylayed by Y'shtola. The four attempt to reach the portal before the planesgorgers, but Kam'lanaut's path is obstructed. While his fate seems ambiguous at first, it is revealed that he managed to escape. Shortly after Shinryu's defeat, the moogles give Kam'lanaut a crystal to host his memories for Spiritus to use in the upcoming infinitely long war. With a crystal doppelgänger of himself to serve on Spiritus's behalf, Kam'lanaut returns home. Kam'lanaut is caught tampering with Spiritus's energy core by Golbez. Kam'lanaut does not care about the struggle of the gods and contemplates why he isn't compensated for his efforts, prompting Golbez to suggest taking the matter up with Spiritus. It is revealed that the in-game reward system was introduced by Spiritus under Kam'lanaut's suggestion. Gameplay Type: ''Specialist'' - Kam'lanaut wields a sword that deals six types of elemental damage and temporarily grows stronger upon a successful hit. Esoteric Region - Create a sphere around you that afflicts foes with multiple debuffs upon contact. You can stock up to four uses. Abilities Creation and development Kam'lanaut was revealed as the fourth DLC character of the Season Pass on September 11, 2018. He was released on September 19, 2018 in the arcade version. He was released on the 18th of October, 2018, to Dissidia NT. Voice Kam'lanaut is voiced by Satoshi Mikami in the Japanese version and Jeff Schine in the English version. Gallery Archduke of Antiquity.png|Manikin. Kam`lanaut Intro Pose NT.gif|Intro animation. Kam`lanaut Victory Pose NT.gif|Victory animation. DFFNT Kam'lanaut Presentation Screenshot.png|Presentation screenshot. DFFNT Kamlanaut Concept_Art.jpg|Artwork icon. DFFNT Kam'lanaut PSN Render Icon.png|PSN render icon. DFFNT Kam'lanaut Trailer.png|In trailer. DFFNT Kam'lanaut Nomura Sketch.png Allusions *Kam'lanaut's ability to power up his attacks with an element is a reference to the en- spells used by the red mage, which was Kam'lanaut's job class in Final Fantasy XI. *Kam'lanaut's powered-up Bravery attacks are based on buff abilities he used on himself during the battle against him in Final Fantasy XI. *The HP attacks, Great Wheel and Light Blade, were special abilities exclusive to Kam'lanaut in his home game. Savage Blade and Spirits within were Weapon Skills which could be used with a sword, while Shield Bash and Intervene were Job abilities for paladins. **Spirits Within might also be a reference to Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. *The EX Skill, Esoteric Region, is based on the Esoteric Scrivening, a debuffing area that appeared whenever he changed his elemental properties in the battle against him. In the original game, the Scrivening could be damaged and, if not destroyed in time, it would transform into a copy of Kam'lanaut. *When Kam'lanaut suggest that Spiritus rewards his champions for their efforts, he mentions doing it himself in his homeworld: a number of missions in Rise of the Zilart were done on his orders. Trivia *Kam'lanaut and Eald'narche were considered to appear in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as representatives of Chaos, but were rejected in favor of Prishe. References Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT